Kamen Rider Magnus
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: The story of a Rider who is destined to become the destroyer of all creation. This is the tale of Magnus. Please R&R.
1. Adventation

_I do not own the __**Teen Titans**__ or __**The Justice League Unlimited**__ franchises. They are owned by their respective owners and creators, __**DC Comics**__ and __**Warner Bros. Entertainment**__. I only own the Rider being used and the monsters that they fight. __**Magnus**__ is a mock play of __**Decade**__ with a bit of __**Ryuki**__ and __**Tenchi Muyo**__ inspiration added in for spice_.

**Kamen Rider Magnus**

**Author: Toku Warrior**

_Once, long ago, an ancient demon-like alien race set out to conquer the universe._

_These creatures were known as…the Majin. A race of draconic demon-aliens._

_Within a centuries' time, they held dominion over most of the known universe._

_Their power was great, their might was feared and their magic knew no bounds._

_Then, one day, a being clad in a type of strange suit appeared before them._

_This being fought them…and nearly won. His power and might were greater._

_His magic was stronger and he was smarter. But there was a flaw in his design._

_The Majin, in a last ditch effort, used a dark spell to corrupt the warriors soul._

_Rejecting his humanity, the warrior fell into sin and thus lost his power of light._

_The source of his power, the MagnaDriver, went on to his heir. _

_The Driver too though was cursed. And so, for over 6,000 years, all of the original_

_Warriors' descendants became corrupted. 10 so far have fallen but 2 were able_

_To escape by denying the power after a time. 12 have served and now the Majin return._

_Now the fight falls on the shoulders of the 13__th__ warrior. Will he too fall into sin like his ancestors?_

_This is the story of one of the most powerful Riders to have ever lived. This is the story…of Magnus._

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**1****st**** Sin**

**Adventation**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Oh, the joyous feeling of Valentines Day. Love is in the air and nothing is better than spending the day with your one true love. Of course, this day is not just celebrated by normal people alone. Super heroes and super villains also share in this day of peace and love. That is, of they have a special someone to share it with. The day so far had been a peaceful one. Not many crimes had happened so most of the heroes of Earth took the day off to spend time with their loved ones. Our story for now shall focus on a certain group of heroes, the Teen Titans. But before we can begin the story in the present, let us look back to the city of Townsville about two weeks prior, shall we.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_2 weeks ago_)

It was a dark night and most of the people were asleep. That is, except for those who make a living of doing their work late at night. Within the First National Bank of Townsville, a trio of robbers were busy at work, stealing whatever they could carry. One of the robbers, a woman, used her magic powers to levitate all of the jewelry and lower the items into a sack. She wore a violet robe that left her shoulders bare. She had long violet hair and light purple eyes. Another robber, who too was a woman, walked over to her to see what was left.

"Yo, Tala, you almost done. Atomic Skull and I just finished loading the cash into the truck and we're ready to roll." The woman asked. She had light blue skin and ice-like hair. Her lower body from her collarbone down was covered in a dark blue suit which also, like Tala, left her shoulders bare.

"Niet. I just need another moment. You and Atomic keep an eye out for the Titans." As if he was called, Atomic Skull walked over to also see what was taking so long.

"Yo, Tala, what did the boss ask you to get anyway?"

"The master asked me to retrieve a special amulet that can amplify his powers ten fold. It's being held here at this bank so I was asked to…oh how do you say…relieve them of it." Tala responded. After finishing her response, Tala found what she was looking for and levitated it over to herself. It was a moderate sized ruby encased in a golden trim with a diamond-link chain. "Come to mama."

Just as Tala was about to drop the amulet in her hand a strange looking card came flying through the air and ended up becoming stuck in the other woman's sternum. Both Tala and Atomic Skull looked at her and then at the card. The woman also looked at the card and started to reach for it.

"Huh? What the hell is thiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The card sent a surge of power through her body which caused her to drop to the floor. It then dislodged from her chest, falling to the ground and showing an image on it of that which was the woman.

"Frost! Are you…aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Atomic Skull and Tala both screamed as they too were stuck with a card that, once it surged them with an energy wave, fell to the ground with their images depicted on them.

The three cards then flew off the ground and back into the air, heading towards the rafters and into the armored hand of a being within the shadows. Nothing of the being could be seen except for a pair of glowing green eyes. The being then flicked a finger in the air in the direction of the silent alarm and set it off with a bolt of light blue energy. The being then left without a trace so as to leave the three super villains for the cops.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Opening Theme – "New Divide" (artist: Linkin Park)**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(_Present day_)

A young woman, no older than eighteen, walked into a café wearing a pair of black denim jeans, black sandals and a black blouse with twist tied shoulder edges. Her skin was a shiny alabaster grey and atop hear brow was a small chakra. Her hair was long, just below her shoulders and raven colored. The café which she entered was her usual hangout when she wasn't working. It was a normal gothic café that had a few dim lights and a stage with a stool on it for poetry reading. Behind the curtain of the stage was some audio equipment for those who wished to share their depressed feeling in the form of music.

As the girl came in a waitress dress up in a black maid outfit came up to her and greeted her with a smile. "Well hey Rae. Haven't seen you around for awhile."

"Yeah, I've been a little busy with work lately."

"S'ok. So, your usual table and your glass of tea?"

"Please, if you wouldn't mind. Oh Cindy, a book of Edgar Allen Poe too if it's not any trouble."

"Sure." With that, Cindy led her over to her usual table to be shocked at the sight of a person already sitting there, reading a book while flipping a strange card back and forth within his right hand. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone was already seated there. Would you like a different table Rachel?" As if knowing that he was being starred at, the young man looked up to see the sight of a beautiful woman before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you sitting here before I got in?" the young man asked.

"No, not today. That's just my usual seat for when I come in." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry, I can move if you'd prefer to have your table to yourself." The young man offered. Rachel looked around and noticed that all of the other good tables were either taken or being watched upon by any girl looking for a good date from a handsome guy.

"It's ok. You mind sharing?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied as he moved his stuff sitting next to him in the seat of the booth and placing his belongings on the ground next to his feet. "There we go."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cindy then came up to the table to see if Rachel needed anything else but Rachel just waved her off, letting her know that she just wanted her tea and poetry book. "I'm Alex, Alexander Riker. And you are?"

"Rachel, Rachel Roth. Nice to meet you Alexander."

"Please, just Alex will do." He was about to start a small conversation when the café spotlight cam on as the rest of the lights dimmed, causing everyone to focus on the figure of a young woman sitting on the stool. She began to recite a poem which had a dark tone to it but didn't seem to scare the patrons. (_Hey, I don't know any dark or gloomy poems so just think of any you know and use 'em here_.)

Rachel and Alex just listened to the girl pour out her feelings and once she was done almost everyone was either giving her a quiet applause of were snapping their fingers in appreciation. Alex just smiled and nodded while Rachel only slightly smiled. As the girl left and another one got up to speak her mind Cindy returned to the table with Rachel's tea and boo of poetry. Catching the scent of the tea, Alex immediately knew what kind it was.

"I see, herbal tea with a dash of honey. A nice choice my dear Rachel." Alex commented. Rachel looked at him with a monotone expression but she was inwardly surprised that he could tell what kind of tea it was.

"You know your tea, don't you" she asked him. Alex let a small smile cross his face and just looked her in the eyes.

"It's a small dream of mine to try every kind of tea there is on Earth at least once before my time comes and I am to meet the boat man. I figure a journey down the river Styx will be a long one so a nice conversation topic would be good."

"You're not sick are you?"

"Not at all. I just wish to be prepared. You never know when your time will come and the spirit of death comes to court you for your final and eternal journey." Rachel let a smile cross her soft lips. She liked his way with words.

"Interesting. So, do you find everything in life pointless or is there a meaning to what happens to one self on the journey that we call life?"

As they talked no one noticed a small round yellow device with a black circle on it with a white T in the center starting to vibrate in her purse. Rachel had turned the sound of when she left to come to the café so not even she realized it was going off.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Damn, no answer. She must have it on vibrate." Robin muttered under his breathe. "Remind me to have that feature removed from the T-COM's when this is over." The Teen Titans, a group of young super heroes that work alongside the Justice League, was currently fighting a strange monster that had started attacking the lower East side district of Townsville. It had already been five minutes into the battle and the Titans were already tired.

Cyborg had already called the Justice League for assistance and only Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, the Flash and the Green Lantern had come to back them up. Robin had tried calling Raven for a few minutes and he still didn't get through to her.

"Yo Rob, we got trouble man! This thing ain't stoppin'!" Cyborg screamed from behind a wrecked semi truck. Robin turned to his cybernetic friend and then looked at the monster slowly approaching them.

The creature was a god six or seven feet tall and looked like a humanoid dragon. It wore red armor over it shoulders, forearms and lower legs while it had a lather belt fitted around its waist. Its body was covered in scales and black in color and it had spikes protruding forward from the top of its wrists. It fingers and toes ended in razor sharp claws. It had a huge thick tail swaying to and fro from it rear and its head was shaped like that of a dragon. It mouth was filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. Hanging around its huge neck was a pendant with a sapphire jewel in the center.

"By the heavens, this creature doesn't seem to have any Earthly limits." Dr. Fate proclaimed. As the creature stood above Cyborg Wonder Woman flew in with Starfire by her side, the two powerhouse diva's both delivering powerful left and right hooks to the monsters' jaw, sending it flying into a parked bus.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Cyborg quipped.

"Dudes, it's getting back up!" Beast Boy yelled as he morphed into a Cheetah and ran from the creature as it jumped out from the crushed bus and came landing in the spot where Beast Boy had just been standing. "Man, where's Raven when ya need her?!"

"She's probably enjoying her time out on the town." Terra said as she floated down on a huge bolder next to her shape shifting boyfriend. "Star, heads up!" Terra shouted. Starfire looked behind her to notice a second monster which looked like the first one bringing down an axe-like weapon upon her. Starfire let loose a blast of her eye beams, sending the creature right into a pizzeria.

:Thank you friend Terra." The second monster quickly recovered and came walking out of the damaged building. It looked identical to the other monster but it was silver in color instead of black. "Just what manner of being is this…this monster?"

"A good question my dear Koriand'r. And I believe my wife will have the answer soon enough. I sent her to go and look up these creatures from the mystic encyclopedia at home while J'onn and Mr. Terrific are looking through the alien database back at the WatchTower." The two monsters quickly regrouped and then charged at Dr. Fate with blinding speed. The mystic sorcerer quickly conjured up a spell which created a powerful shield around him, protecting him from their onslaught as they began to pummel his shield with their fists and weapons. '_Dear lord that was a close one. These monsters are truly fast given their enormous size_.'

'_Man, why won't Raven answer her T-COM?!_' Robin thought as he threw some of his freezing disks at the draconic monsters so as to try and lure them away from Dr. Fate.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Rachel was laughing slightly out loud at a funny joke that Alex had just told her and then noticed that her powers were causing some of the empty chairs and a few lights to be covered in her dark energy and stated shaking violently. Calming down, she eased herself back into her neutral mood which made Alex look at her inquisitively.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's nothing really. I just noticed that you had a really unique power. It seems to be tied into your emotional state of mind." Rachel sank into her chair a little bit as she developed a saddened look on her face. "Is something the matter my dear?"

"I…I can't believe I did that. I always do my best to keep my powers under control."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your powers?"

"Well, you were right. They are tied into my emotional state of mind. If my emotions get out of control then my powers could cause serious and possibly fatal damage to everyone and everything around me. Especially those close to me." She explained. She looked up at Alex and noticed that he wasn't the least bit shocked by her explanation. "You don't seem too surprised by that answer."

"I'm not. Trust me, I've seen worse things." He just smiled softly. '_What is it about her that makes me so soft in nature? I'm supposed to be a fighter and yet here I am having a…nice conversation with a total stranger_.'

Raven just starred right back at him with a small look of unsettling confusion in her eyes, '_I don't get it. I barely know this guy and I'm already explaining one of my biggest secrets to him_.' Alex and Rachel just continued to stare at one another until Alex looked down at her purse and noticed something flashing. More like a blinking red light.

"Hey, your purse is blinking." Alex pointed out. Rachel looked down and picked up the yellow device from her purse.

"Greeeeeaaaaaat. I guess my day off is over." She flipped it open, allowing the small display screen inside to come on. "Alex, I'm sorry but I may have to cut this conversation short."

"It's ok. If you have somewhere you need to be then I don't mind." Alex was also about to say he had to go as he was starting to hear a repeating sound of a small revving noise in his ear. The screen on Rachel's T-COM flickered with static for a second and then a picture of a young man with slicked back black hair and a black mask over his eyes appeared.

"Raven here, what's wrong Robin?" Alex looked at her with a look of slight shock. The girl he had been talking to was talking to Robin of the Teen Titans and she just referred to herself as Raven.

"_Raven, where the hell are you?! I've been trying to contact for nearly ten minutes now!_" Robin shouted over the T-COM.

"Easy bird boy. I was busy."

"_Well drop what you're doing and head down to the lower East side district ASAP. We've got a near Omega level Titan situation here_." Rachel just looked up at Alex and he just nodded.

"Understood. Tell me everything once I get there. Raven out." She closed the T-COM and returned it to her purse. She then pulled out her Justice League credit card and was preparing to pay for her tea when Alex stopped her. "What is it?"

"Let me pay for this one. I couldn't call myself a gentleman if I let a beautiful lady pay for the meal now could I?" Rachel just looked at him and her cheeks grew a small pinkish hue. Alex just smiled as she returned the card to her purse and then took out a pen and paper. "What's that for?"

"My cell number. Give me a call sometime whenever you're in town. We can have another talk here at the café." Rachel told him as she scribbled her number down on the piece of paper. She then handed the paper over to him and then left. As she got to the door she turned around and waved him goodbye. "See ya around Alex." She gave him a small wink and flew off.

Alex starred at the door and then walked over to the counter and paid for their drinks. After saying goodbye to Cindy he then went to the door and left the café. Walking around the corner he went into the alleyway and came up to a motorcycle covered in a mystic veil, hiding it from the eyes of those that would try and take it. '_So, it looks like they've finally returned_.' He let his mind wander to events from his past. After a moment down memory lane he then removed the veil and mounted the bike.

The bike was a deep crimson color with silver trim along the sides and a sharp looking **M** on the side of the engine case. The dash board of the bike was slightly futuristic in appearance and a strange slot was located just below the video screen. '_Mother and Grandfather warned me that they would be back. Now it's time to finish what the First started six millennia ago._' With that Alex placed the key in the ignition and started the bike.

"**Metal Magna…online.**" the bike announced in a male computerized voice. Alex revved the engine a few times and then drove off out of the alleyway and towards the location that Raven would be heading towards.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As Raven flew towards the location of the scene she covered herself in her dark energy. After a few seconds had passed the energy left her body, which was now covered in her traditional black leotard, booties and blue cloak. Once she got to the scene she nearly doubled back at the sight of the battle.

Robin was down on the ground with Cyborg in front of him using a car as a shield. Starfire was kneeling next to the caped crime fighter, tending to his broken right arm. Beast Boy and Terra had teamed up with the Flash to try and distract the two monsters while Wonder Woman and Green Lantern help the last of the citizen's escape. Raven looked over and saw Dr. Fate standing next to his wife who had arrived a moment before with J'onn J'onzz. They were looking through a book on alien monsters. Robin, looking up, noticed the half-demon and called out.

"Raven, where in God's name have you been?!" Robin demanded.

"I told you, I was busy. I'm allowed to have a life ya know." She retorted.

"Listen, we have a job to protect the people. We aren't allowed to ha—" Robin went on until Starfire placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"Robin, please stop yelling at friend Raven." Turning towards said person. "Friend, it is ok to go out and have a life but you must also remember that it is our duty to protect the lives of these people as well."

"Like I need to be reminded of that. But even we need to be able to relax once in awhile…out of uniform." She then turned her attention towards the two monsters. It was the two of them that had ruined her day. She had made a new friend that wasn't a Titan, villain or a JLU member and those two had ruined it for her. She then remembered how she gave Alex that strange wink before she left. '_Why did I do that anyway?_' Looking at the monsters with hate and anger, '_I'll think about that later. Right now I need to stop these monsters_.'

Raven then flew off in the monsters' direction. All the while a certain someone was watching the battle from behind a van, sitting on a certain crimson red motorcycle. The Black monster looked up when it felt the air pressure around it warp for an instant. What it saw was a huge boulder covered in black energy dropping on top of it. It jumped out of the way, allowing the boulder to fall right in front of the Flash, causing the speedster to stop dead in his tracks. Both he and the two Titans, Terra and Beast Boy, turned to see Raven floating in the air, with a very angry look in her eyes.

"Raven, 'bout time ya made it." Terra quipped.

"Pipe it Blondie! I'm not in the mood!" Raven warned her as the red monster charged at her with incredible speed. This monster was fast, even faster than what she was normally able to keep up with. The monster swung at her with its right hand, claws extended. Raven erected a shield of dark energy to deflect the attack but wore a look of shock and utter horror on her face when the creatures claws slashed through like a hot knife through butter.

The attack hit home as its claws slashed at her leotard, creating four fresh wounds on her chest, spilling her blood all over the place. Alex looked on in shock from his hiding place and then noticed that the metal teen known as Cyborg was coming to her aid.

"Hang on Rae, I'm comin'!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his blaster at the monster. The blast slammed into its face, sending it sprawling across the pavement before it quickly righted itself and glared at the metal teen with hate. "Ah, crap." WHAM! The black monster had gotten back into the fray and delivered a powerful left hook to Cyborg's face, sending him right into Raven, knocking them both down.

Dr. Fate and J'onn were looking through the book as fast as they could but neither of them could find the answer they were looking for as to what kind of creatures these monsters were. Alex looked over, seeing Fate getting frustrated and then back at Raven who was slowly getting up, helping Cyborg in the process. Clenching his fists he made his decision.

"I guess there's no other choice. Fate's gonna kill me when he finds out I'm here using this cursed thing." He raised his right hand up near his face and snapped his finger. In a swirl of red and silver energy, a strange device appeared before his waist which then shot out a black leather strap, fastening itself to his waist.

The strange object was white in color and rectangular with curved edges. It had a silver edged diamond in the center of it with said diamond having a red screen in its center. On the side facing his left the object, which was know the buckle of his new belt, had a golden butt with three green gems on it. On the right side of the buckle was a single silver handle with two red gems embedded on a black track. The white buckle also had a black track on its right side, with a single blue gem embedded on it. Located on the right side of Alex's new belt was a crimson red case with a black antenna.

Placing his left hand on the golden end of the buckle and his right on the handle, he tugged the handle while pushing down on the golden edge, causing the white buckle to rotate one quarter clockwise. He then pulled the front facing side of the case on his right forward until it was opened at a 90 degree angle. Inside was a set of cards. He grabbed one and pulled it out, the case making a revving sound similar to the sound he was hearing earlier. He looked at the card which said **ADVENTAION** on the top of it. The image was that of a being wearing a red helmet with black sides and a thin black line running up the middle. There were green eyes and two silver vents on the top of the helmet outline in gold trim. In a black bar below the figure was a name printed in white.

"Well, here we go. Henshin!" Alex shouted while he slid the card into the opened end of the buckle.

"**Adventation**." The buckle announced in the same voice as the Metal Magna. Alex then swung his right hand over the handle, pushing it closed, while lifting his left hand up against the golden edge of the buckle. "**Magnus!**"

Four silver energy panels appeared out of thin air, one on each side, in front of him and behind him. The two on his sides enveloped his body, passing over him. Once they passed over him his body was now covered in a black leather body suit with two silver energy streams running up and down his chest and legs. On the inner arm area of his suit it was silver in color. The other two silver panels then passed over his body. Once they disappeared the rest of his suit was covered in armor.

His hands and feet developed armor coverings. His feet each had a single green orb on them while the top of his hand armor padding had the same silver vents with gold trim that his helmet had and a green orb as well. His lower legs and forearms were covered in armor that also had silver vents with gold trim. The forearm armor was black on the outer area and red on the inner area, his lower leg armor in a vice-versa coloring. His wrists and ankles were covered in silver guards and the leg and arm armor each had a silver top that extended into pointy jutting edges. His knee pads were red circles with a black line center. His thighs also had armor padding, red in color and each with a silver vent trimmed in gold. They also had two black spaces on them as well.

His upper arms also had a red colored armor padding which was half hidden under his shoulder armor. His shoulder armor was red and rounded with silver trim that connected with a long extending spike edge on either side with a black center. His chest plate was mostly black in color with the front of it crimson red. The front had two silver vents with gold trim going from the bottom up to his pectoral area. The collar area had a curving silver vent with gold trim looping around. This made it look like an **M** on his chest.

Then a red energy rectangle appeared in front of his head and separated into three pieces before slamming into his helmet, fusing with it. His eye pieces flashed green. The helmet had a silver trimmed jaw line while the red pieces turned a black color. The one in the center split in two, leaving an open area on his forehead. The top half of that line extended up like a small spike. The other two pieces became the black sidings of the helmet and also jutted upwards as if they were spikes. The two silver vents on his helmet and the rest of the vents on his armor released pressurized energy out of his body, stabilizing and finishing his transformation process. Where Alex Riker once stood was now the being known as Kamen Rider Magnus.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Raven and Cyborg were busy trying to dodge all of the attacks that the two monsters were throwing at them while Terra kept using her geokinetic powers to hurl large boulders at the beasts. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had finished evacuations and were also lending a hand in the fight. Robin was unable to help with his current condition and Starfire was too busy trying to keep him out of the battle.

The Flash ran circles around the monsters, hoping to confuse them, while Beast Boy changed into a Gorilla and leapt at the black monster. Wrapping his powerful arms around its neck while hanging on to its backside, Beast Boy tried to make the creature submit. But the monster had other ideas as it began bucking around like a wild stallion, trying to throw Beast Boy off.

"Teeerrrrraaaaa…ssstttttooooopppp ttthhhhiiiiiiissssss…cccrrraaaazzzzyyyy tthhiiinnnnnggg!" Beast Boy shouted which Terra tried to oblige to but found herself busy with the red monster. Both she and Wonder Woman were dodging claw swipes to their faces while Cyborg ran at it and delivered a fury of punches to its gut. These attacks did little to phase it though as the red monster sent Cyborg flying into a pickup truck with a powerful thrust kick.

"You ok Cy?!" Flash asked who then found himself in trouble as the black monster had finally flung Beat Boy off of itself and right into the Flash, slamming them both into the pavement. Beast Boy got up in a sitting position, having reverted back to his human form, and was shaking the images of chibi Terra's flying around his head away. He looked down and saw the Flash out like a light.

"This is so not good." Beast Boy then got back up and grabbed the Flash's hand, pulling him a safe distance away from the fight. Terra saw Beast Boy and went to give him a hand as the Green Lantern came in to take her place in the fight. The black monster then roared in an alien language and chanted what seemed like a magic spell. Dr. Fate caught a few syllables of the spell and was horrified by what he could make out.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Dr. Fate yelled as he understood what the monster was about to do. He was about to go out to try his own luck at stopping the monster when his wife grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Why do you stop me Inza?"

"Look dear, over there." Inza pointed over to the area behind them and both Dr. Fate and J'onn looked to where she was pointing to see a being clad in black and red armor with a helmet set with green eyes.

"By the soul of Nabu…it can't be." Dr. Fate exclaimed.

"You know that person?" J'onn inquired.

"I think so. Maybe not the user but the armor I do know." Dr. Fate watched as the armored warrior tugged at the handle on the buckle of its belt and then opened the case on its right side, removing a card. "So it is true…Magnus has returned."

Magnus walked over to the battle and then stopped as Wonder Woman was thrown through the air and into a boulder right next to him. Kneeling down he offered her a hand. Wonder Woman shook her head and then noticed the armored hand of a person she'd never seen before extending before her. Taking the hand he helped her up.

"Who are you?" she asked incredulously.

"Me? I'm just a passing-through super hero. Remember that." He said while tapping her on her nose. Magnus then approached the two monsters with Wonder Woman looking on at him.

"He must be out of his mind."

Robin and Starfire both looked on as the armored being made its way towards the two monsters. The monsters, which were fighting the other Titans and Green Lantern, turned and noticed the being coming towards them.

"You…so a new user has been chosen?" the black monster asked.

"Yep." He simply replied.

"Well then…death to the 13th Magnus!" the red monster roared as it charged at Magnus. Magnus didn't even bother to budge as the Titans and remaining JLU members watched on. He slid the drawn card into the Magnadriver, preparing his attack.

"**AdventStrike**." The Magnadriver announced. He then closed the driver, calling upon the power of the card. "**Soutenjuu!**" Out of thin air a black and silver gun with red trim appeared in his right hand.

Magnus then dodge to his right as the red monster brought down its clawed hand and then pulled the trigger on the Soutenjuu, firing a blast of blue and red energy bullets into its face. Unlike the attempts of the other heroes present, the attacks that Magnus was dealing were actually causing the monster to raise its arms up in front of its head, trying to defend itself.

"Damn you Magnus! How dare you interfere with our plans!" the red monster shouted.

"Oh please, like I'd let you Majin's do whatever you want." Magnus pulled the trigger again and pelted the monster, now known as a Majin, with more energy bullets. "It's my duty to take your kind down."

"Curse you! You're supposed to end all existence, not protect it!"

(_Insert Song – "Ride the Wind": KR Decade theme_)

"That's the destiny of the First…not me!" Magnus stopped firing and tossed the Soutenjuu away, allowing it to return to wherever it came from. He then opened the Magnadriver once more before opening the MagnaDivider, taking out another card. "If I remember correctly you guys hate extreme cold." He then slid the card into the Magnadriver, calling upon another power.

"**AdventForm**." He then closed the Magnadriver, activating the card. "**Killer Frost!**"

The red screen within the silver edged diamond on the Magnadriver shot out an energy hologram of a glowing image of the villainess, Killer Frost. The image then slammed into the form of Magnus, granting him her power. The silver area of his arms and the outer area of his waist and legs turned a cobalt blue color while the silver vents on his armor opened up and emitted a blue energy aura. His green eye pieces also shifted into a cobalt blue color.

"Did that belt of his just say Killer Frost?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah, it did. And it even projected an image of her which then flew into his body." Cyborg added.

From the other side of the battlefield, Dr. Fate, Inza and J'onn J'onzz watched and were amazed that Magnus was able to use the power of a super villain. "Did you know he could do that?" J'onn asked Dr. Fate.

"I know that the Magnus System can copy and replicate the abilities of any being its cards embed themselves in. I think this Magnus may have encountered Killer Frost at one time and probably acquired her powers for his own uses."

"Perhaps he wishes to use her powers of evil for the purpose of doing some good." Inza added.

"Maybe my love, we'll just have to wait and see." With that, Dr. Fate and the others watched as Magnus charged at the two Majin's, his fists covered in an icy mist.

The red Majin swung at Magnus with its left hand which Magnus just knocked aside with his own right fist. As the monster was about to attack with its other hand it then started to roar in pain. It brought its left hand up to its face and noticed that it was incased in ice. Magnus, seizing the opportunity of the Majin's distraction, delivered a powerful side kick into its stomach, sending it flying into a truck about 500 feet away. The black Majin, angry at seeing its comrade being injured, charged at Magnus with unmatched ferocity.

"Die you bastard!" the black Majin roared. Magnus just sighed and tugged on the handle of the Magnadriver and then opened up the MagnaDivider to remove a card. The Majin stopped dead in its tracks as Magnus raised the card and showed the image to the monster.

"How about a little sword play?" Magnus asked in a musing tone as he slipped the card into the Magnadriver before closing it.

"**AdventStrike…Ice Lancer!**" An icy cloud formed in his right hand which then solidified into a cobalt blue sword lance. (Think of the sword that KR Knight summons with his Sword Vent). The sword had a long blue handle while its blade was in the shape of a lance. It had a gold pattern traveling up both sides of the blade and a red gem near the hilt.

Magnus swung the sword and rested it upon his right shoulder while motioning for the Majin to attack him with his left hand. "It's your move tough guy." Magnus said as he goaded the monster to attack him. The Majin didn't care what kind of powers this Magnus had for it feared nothing. It charged him in a blind rage attacked with a flurry of left and right hooks. Magnus dodged to the right and then to the left before ducking under a punch aimed for his head and then brought himself up, ramming the top of his head into the jaw of the Majin in the form of a vicious head butt.

The monster staggered back a few feet while Magnus began focusing his ice powers into the Ice Lancer. The weapon began to glow an eerie blue hue and then, as the monster regained its composure, Magnus rushed forward in a dash and impaled the monster with the sword. The black Majin howled in agony as most of its body was frozen solid in an instant. Magnus withdrew the weapon and prepared to decapitate the monster when the red Majin jumped up and came down behind the Rider, backhanding him away from its comrade.

"I will not permit you to kill any one of our kind accursed being!" the red Majin exclaimed. Raven and Wonder Woman were standing side by side and were wondering what the Majin meant with those words.

"Accursed being? Why did that thing call him that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not sure. But from how I can see Dr. Fate and Inza are reacting to him, they may know something about this guy." Raven mentioned as she motioned over to the magical couple.

"Possibly…but for now let's just continue to observe him some more and see what he can really do."

The two heroines returned their gaze back to the battle to see the red Majin use its powerful tail to knock the Ice Lancer out of Magnus's hands. It then opened up its mouth and formed an energy ball, firing a blast of pure raw energy at the Rider. Magnus jumped up and landed on a fallen piece of a balcony. He brought his hands together and, with the two silver vents on the top part of his hand armor, fired a super cold ice beam at the monster. The Majin jumped but soon found itself stuck to the ground in mid air as its legs were frozen in the blast. Magnus then jumped back down to the ground and fired another ice beam, knocking the red Majin into the black one, freezing them together. Only their heads remained unfrozen.

"D-d-d-d-damn y-y-you…M-M-M-M-Magn-n-n-nusssss!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." He then tugged on the handle of the Magnadriver again before opening up the MagnaDivider, removing a card with a blue trimmed edge. On its face were the letters KF colored in blue. On the top of the card were the letters FAS. Magnus slid the card into the Magnadriver and then looked at the Majin one last time. "Say sayonara fellas." Magnus said while waving them goodbye.

"**Final AdventStrike**." Magnus then closed the Magnadriver to activate the card. "**Ki-Ki-Ki-Killer Frost!**" Magnus then took a running start and then jumped up in the air. The Magnadriver shot out five crimson colored energy cards that resembled the one he just inserted into the Magnadriver a second earlier. Four of them took their place between him and the two Majin's while the fifth appeared behind the monsters, adding an extra hold on them, keeping them grounded.

As Magnus dropped down through the other four energy cards his body was covered in an icy shard, like an ice dagger. With each card his passed through he gained more power and more momentum. His right leg was extended out while he had his left one tucked in, performing a flying drop kick. His kick made contact with the two Majin and he went right through them. The two monsters screamed in agony as Magnus then reappeared behind them, landing in a crouching position.

The ice containing the two monsters shattered as the two Majin's bodies exploded. Magnus turned back towards the smoke and flames and waited for something to happen. Everyone else watched as well and then they all noticed two small energy orbs floating away from the fire. Magnus, acting quickly, reached behind his back and removed a small device from the back of his belt.

He opened it up and flung his right arm out with the device gripped tightly in his hand. The device shot out a strange energy whip-like stream which caught the two orbs in the air and drew them back into the device. Magnus then closed the lid and returned the object back to the holster on the back of his belt.

(End song – "Ride the Wind")

Both the Magnadriver and MagnaDivider opened up on their own. The Magnadriver then shot out the three cards used for Magnus's Killer Frost form, returning them to the MagnaDivider. The two objects then closed by them, reverting Magnus back to his original color scheme. He looked around himself and noticed everyone looking at him. He then noticed a familiar figure wearing a full faceless helm walking towards him. Dr. Fate soon came to a stop, staring the Rider in the eyes.

"So…Magnus, you have returned after 10 years of dormancy. Would that be you Megumi…or is it you Edward?" Magnus just looked the wizard right in the eyes and sighed softly.

"Do I look like my mother or my psychotic older brother you tin head?" Magnus replied while playfully whacking Dr. Fate upside the head. Upon hearing the old nickname, Dr. Fate realized who he was talking to. But before the doctor could even say his name, Magnus gave him a clear warning. "Don't even think about it. I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"But why? What do you have to fear from them?" Inza asked as she approached the two of them, coming to a stop next to her husbands' side.

"Because, the Lantern Corp. knows the old back-story of the Magnadriver which means they'll think of me as a threat. That Green Lantern there may follow Oa's orders and try and eliminate me." He then looked over to Raven and sighed. "And that girl there has seen me in my human form. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she probably already has been in her lifetime."

"A great and noble sentiment but do you not think that the Justice League and the Titans might end up wishing you as an ally instead of as an enemy? You said yourself when fighting those two Majin's that it's the destiny of the First to end all creation…not yours." Dr. Fate pointed out.

"True, but I am also meant to take in the sins of the corrupted, allowing the souls of my ancestors to ascend to Heavens Gate. Thus I inherit their curse."

"Yes, but even one who is prophesized to destroy can still live a life of salvation and, when the time comes for destiny's call, fight their foretold fate. Raven knows this statement well."

Magnus looked at her and wondered what Fate meant. He then returned to look at him once more. "She has a cursed path she must walk?"

"Yes, she is the one who is destined to bring the great demon warlord Trigon into our realm so that he may destroy it. This has happened once before but she sent him back and restored the balance." Fate told him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again." Magnus retorted.

"Indeed, but she fights that fate nonetheless. She is slowly starting to create a life…a future of her very own. She creating her own path and walking down it every day. You should try so too…my young friend. That or do what the last two users before you did and just throw away that power before it corrupts you."

Magnus thought about it for a second and turned around, walking back to his bike. "Maybe my friend. But for now, I'll do what I can to protect those that need protecting from the evil that is the Majin." Magnus waved him goodbye before mounting the Metal Magna and, revving the engine, riding off to wherever he resided. Dr. Fate, who was now being surrounded by the others, just watched the vanishing form of the Rider.

'_Alex, you may not know it but you ARE the one who needs saving. If you stay the way you are now then you will become the destroyer…that is unless you open your heart and allow the love and friendship of those around you to take root into your soul, protecting it from the curse that is within your system_.' Dr. Fate thought. He then saw the looks of the others and knew he would have some explaining to do. "My friends, if it ok with you, I wish to talk about today's' events and the armored warrior who just left back at the MetroTower."

The others nodded and they soon left. As they headed for the tower Raven looked back to where Magnus had been a moment before and then went back to following the others. She had no idea of the role she would soon play in the story of the newest Magnus.

_Toku Warrior_: This is the first chapter of Magnus. For those who may have not noticed it, the Magnus System is a play/mock of Kamen Rider Decade. Magnus will have weapons and abilities that will also tie into other series like Tenchi Muyo and Kamen Rider Ryuki, possibly even Kamen Rider Kiva. For now though this is just the start. I hope you all really enjoyed this story. Please let me know how you liked it.

_Next Time_: Magnus encounters Slade and Raven and Alex meet once again. Magnus also fights off another Majin invasion but this time he'll also have to contend with the Justice League too. Can Alex keep up his new budding friendship with Raven while Magnus becomes the enemy of those he wants to protect? Find out next time on Kamen Rider Magnus.


	2. Friends & Enemies

_I do not own the Teen Titans or The Justice League Unlimited franchises. They are owned by their respective owners and creators, DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment. I only own the Rider being used and the monsters that they fight. Magnus is a mock play of Decade._

_A/N: I will be making a few small changes to some things from here on in. 1, Townsville is now Jump City. 2, Alex's last name was accidentally misspelled last chapter. It's actually spelled Raiker. 3, I will be taking a hold back on the quick loves scenes like the ones between Alex and Raven last chapter. They will be spanned out now so as to create more depth for the possible relationship. Also, I've permanently changed the OP theme for the whole 1st arc._

**Kamen Rider Magnus**

**Author: Toku Warrior**

—

**2nd Sin**

**Friends & Enemies**

—

It was early morning in the city of Jump as the sun started to rise, mixing the colors of the morning sky with hues of red, orange and yellow. The bright morning light made its way to the windows of the many homes and apartments of the city's residents, including the one of a certain young man with a great power.

As the morning light peered through the window of his apartment, the form of the young red headed man slowly stirred under his crimson silk sheets. As the light crept up to his face and lay over his eyes, he began to grumble in protest to the source. He didn't want to wake up yet and began burying his head under his pillow when he heard his alarm clock begin to go off.

'Damn, I knew I should have turned that thing off last night when I got back.' the young man thought as he slowly got out of bed and made his way towards his dresser, turning off his alarm clock. He then headed over to his window and pulled open the curtain, squinting his eyes in slight protest to the bright morning light now shinning through his window at full glare. He then opened his window and walked out on the balcony, taking in a breathe of fresh morning air as he looked at the site of the city below. He looked down to the ground, once again realizing how high up he was. His apartment was located on the top floor of the building and was also one of the four corner penthouse suites of the building. His family could afford it so he didn't mind.

He then went back inside and walked over to the big view screen TV built into the wall facing the foot of his bed and turned it on. Immediately the news channel came on with the morning news, reporting current daily events and events of the day before. He was about to head over to the bathroom to get a shower when his cellphone went off. Picking it up he looked it over real quick. It was a sleek shiny red color with a black antenna. When he flipped it open the screen showed the number calling him, causing him to smile a bit. He pressed the answer button and then placed the phone to his ear.

"Moshi, moshi. Ohayo…Okaa-sama." the young man said politely to his mother on the other end.

"Ohayo, Alex. How did you sleep?" his mother asked.

"Just fine…until the sun woke me up." He said with a small laugh. His face then grew a small serious yet snide look to it. "So, what can I do for you Okaa-sama? You don't call me so early in the morning unless it's important."

"My, my, straight to the point as usual. Very well. I got a call from Dr. Fate this morning. He said that the Majin have appeared again and that so has Magnu_s_." Alex just smiled softly as his mother continued. "Now, now…I wonder who it could have been under that armor?" his mother asked playfully.

"Very funny, Okaa-sama. Of course, he thought that it was either you or Onii-san using the armor. That was, until I called him tin head." Alex's mother just laughed at that for a moment. While they laughed Alex then turned his attention back to the TV to see a current news report. His eyes then grew a stern look when he saw the image of the Majin on it and then the destruction of a small town. He didn't like how the Majin treated people and he was going to stop them this time around. He then saw a helicopter fly by his window which caused him to go over to investigate.

"Alex, what's wrong? You went silent for a moment." his mother asked. Alex looked down into the city again and noticed a car chase with a few police cars chasing an armored van. He then noticed a white car with blue stripes on the sides and red motor cycle following behind the police. Flying above the car were two girls. One with orange-tan skin and wearing a purple tank-top, skirt and mid-thigh high boots. The other was wearing a black leotard and blue cloak. He knew what was going on.

"Sorry Okaa-sama, but there's a crime scene going on. I'm thinking that if I want to make a good impression with the locals…I should probably give some assistance." Alex then walked back into his room and stopped in the center of his room. A strange blue mark then appeared on his forehead for an instant until a blue energy ring formed over him and began to sweep over his body. He was instantly clothed and his body had been cleaned. He preferred the normalcy of a nice warm shower but he now had to hurry up.

"Very well dear. But be careful and make sure to call me and your father sometime when you have a spare moment. Until then, ja ne." With that she hung up, allowing Alex to chant a small spell, teleporting himself outside his apartment and onto the roof of a building a few hundred feet away from the chase.

"Well, time to get to work."

—

**Opening Theme – "Moonlight" (artist: Shoutarou Morikubou / Rockman X8 Theme)**

—

The sirens of the police cars whaled loudly as they gave chase to an armored van. The men inside the van had committed an early morning heist and were doing what they could to get away. The police were people they could deal with but they hoped that they were their only concern. Sitting in the driver seat, a man wearing a black ski mask looked at his side view mirror and noticed a white car and red motorbike following the police. It wasn't the vehicles that worried him but their drivers. He then noticed two women flying above them and began to panic.

"Boss! We got trouble!" the man shouted to the leader of the robbers in the back. The leader scooted over to the driver to find out what was wrong.

"Whadda ya mean trouble?" The driver pointed behind them in the mirror and the leader noticed the Titans following along. "Damn it! It's the Titans!" He looked back at the driver and glared. "Floor it, now!"

The driver did as told and accelerated the vehicle as fast as it could go. As the van tried to get away, the Titans increased their speed as well. Robin, riding his R-Cycle, moved past the cops and began closing in on the van. Inside the T-Car, Cyborg was driving while swerving around the morning traffic. Beast Boy sat up front while Terra sat in the back, holding on for dear life due to Cyborg making crazy sharp turns to avoid head on collisions.

"Jeez Cy, can't you drive a little slower?" Terra shouted out at her bionic friend.

"Not while I'm trying to catch an armored van!" Cyborg shouted back in reply. He didn't like being told how to drive. "And what did I say about backseat driving?"

"Dudes! Less arguing and more concentration on the-" Beast Boy started until he noticed something coming at them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Terra and Cyborg looked to where Beast Boy was looking and noticed an oil tanker semi truck about to collide with the T-Car. The other two teens began to scream until they could both feel and see the T-Car being covered in a dark energy veil and start flying over the scene, nearly missing the truck. Beast Boy sank in his seat, scared out of mind as did Terra. Cyborg popped his head out the window and looked up to see Raven carrying the T-Car with her dark energy.

"Thanks Raven!" Cy shouted to her in great appreciation which she nodded to in response.

The T-Car was then brought back down to the ground to resume its chase of the van. Starfire and Raven then moved as fast as they could, flying towards the van. As they chased after the van Alex was running along the rooftops of the buildings, easily keeping up. He then looked ahead of the van and noticed a school bus up ahead with kids on board.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." With that notion in mind Alex quickly snapped his fingers, summoning the Magnadriver, allowing the buckle to fasten itself to his waist with the black belt strap. The MagnaDivider also appeared on the right side of his belt. Alex then tugged on the handle of the buckle, opening it up. He then opened the MagnaDivider and drew his transformation card. "Henshin!" He slid the card into the driver and then pushed the handle inwards, closing it back up.

"**Adventation:****Magnus!**" – Magnadriver

In an instant his body was engulfed by the four silver energy cards. After a few seconds the cards vanished, leaving him in his armor as the red energy rectangle appeared and split apart before fusing with his helmet, completing his transformation. Running in Alex's place was now Kamen Rider Magnus. He then opened up the Magnadriver again before taking a card from the MagnaDivider. He stopped at the edge of a roof he was on top of and then jumped down while inserting the card into the driver.

"**AdventAbility**" – Magnadriver

He then began to run in the direction of the chase as he quickly closed the driver again, activating the power of the card. "**Clock****Up!**" With the power of this new card, Magnus began to run at inhuman speeds, nearly as fast as the Flash himself. In a blur of red and black, Magnus raced passed many people and soon caught up to the chase.

Robin had begun to catch up when he noticed one of the back doors on the van open up to reveal one of the robbers with a bazooka pointed right at him. The young hero sweat dropped as he tried to slow down enough to skid out of the way. The robber, taking this as his chance, fired the missile from the bazooka straight at the Titan leader.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted out as she flew as fast as she could to help her beloved. But try as she might she couldn't catch up in time as the rocket slammed into the R-Cycle, causing the machine to explode. "NO!"

The other Titans stopped at the scene of the destroyed motorbike with Starfire slowly breaking down into tears. As they took a moment to mourn the robbers in the van were making their get-away.

"Yeah! Nice shot man!" shouted one of the robbers to his friend as he patted him on the back. The others smiled under their masks and returned to counting their money. As they did so the driver looked up ahead to see a school bus right in front of them. Panicking and slamming on the brakes, the van swerved straight towards the bus full of kids. The kids began screaming as did the robbers in the van.

The Titans noticed what was about to happen and Raven began to move, concentrating on her dark energy when they noticed a red and black blur move right in between the bus and van. Looking at the being as it came to a stop they saw the same familiar form of the warrior that had helped them out the other day.

"Hey, it's the bug dude!" Beast Boy shouted as the others looked on.

"Yeah, it is. But how'd he get there so quickly?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe he has some type of speed ability?" Starfire inquired solemnly, still sad for her lost lover. She then noticed another familiar form standing next to the warrior. The form of her red spandex and black/yellow cape wearing boyfriend standing next to the warrior, a look of confusion apparent on his face. "Look, Robin is uninjured!" The others looked and saw their good friend unharmed and standing next to the warrior.

Robin, looking at himself and then at the armored warrior, couldn't believe his eyes. At first he was about to die from a missile and then the next thing he knew he was now standing on the road in between two vehicles about to collide with one another. Magnus, acting quickly to stop the oncoming machines, opened up the Magnadriver and then took out a card from the MagnaDivider once more. He looked at the card and then slid it into the driver, Robin watching the whole presentation before him.

"**AdventAbility.**" He then closed the driver, activating the power of the card. "**Barrier!**"

Instantly appearing in front of them, a symbol looking similar to a strange barcode version of Magnus' helmet formed to stop the van right in its tracks. Magnus then acted quickly once again as he reopened the Magnadriver and then drew out another card before sliding it in.

"**AdventStrike.**" Closing the driver once more, he called upon another power. "**Ice****Prison!**" Using a power based on those of Killer Frost, he summoned up an ice-like prison around the van, keeping the robbers inside so that they could be arrested later. He then turned his attention to the school bus that was about to plow into them and raised his let arm, his open hand facing the bus, and began to recite a spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa_!_" His body began to glow a bluish white aura as did the school bus as the huge vehicle began to levitate off the ground and over their heads. He then guided it towards an empty section of the street and gently set the bus down, releasing his hold on the bus as his power died back down to normal levels. Robin looked at the warrior suspiciously as his eyes narrowed slightly.

'Just who is this guy? Where does he get his powers and what kind of spell was that?' Robin thought as both the police and the remaining Titans arrived next to them. Robin was about to move forward and question Magnus when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a sobbing but very happy Tamaranean princess. Robin looked up into her tear filled green eyes and just smiled at her softly. "What's wrong Star?"

"Oh Robin, I am so glad that you are not dead!" She said happily as she buried her head into his chest, crying even more happy tears.

"Yeah man, we thought you were a goner." Cyborg added.

"Cy's right dude. We practically saw you get hit by that missile." Beast Boy also added in. Terra nodded in agreement while Raven just stared at the armored warrior. She too was suspicious of him but not as much as Robin.

"I believe that I am the one responsible for his new lease on life." Magnus spoke up which caused them all to look at him. He noticed all the stares being directed at him and he suddenly got a little nervous. "What, did I say something wrong?" Magnus asked while blinking with a confused look from behind his helmet.

"How did you do it?" Raven asked, breaking the moment long silence between them all. Magnus looked right back at her and sighed slightly.

"Easy, I used super speed to catch up to you all and pulled your friend off his bike at the last second." Magnus told them as he pulled out his Clock Up card from his MagnaDivider and showed it to them. He then returned it just as quickly as he saw Beast Boy eye it greedily. He didn't want the little green super teen to try and take it. "Well, I should get going. I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm starving." Magnus told them as he began to walk away. Robin quickly got up as he gently pushed Starfire off of himself to try and stop Magnus from leaving.

"Hey, hold on a second. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Magnus just ignored Robin as he asked him those questions and was about to jump up to the closest building when he was quickly surrounded by a green energy bubble. He looked up in the sky to the source of the bubble to see the Green Lantern floating down in front of him with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Shayera, J'onn J'onzz and Dr. Fate following close by.

"Where do you think you're going Magnus?" Green Lantern asked sternly. Magnus sighed, knowing that the Lantern must have went to Oa to look up any information that they had on him. As the other League members landed next to the Green Lantern and as the Titans gathered around, a shadow figure was hiding in the shadows of a water tower, his single eye watching the morning events unfold before him.

"Easy, I was going home to get some breakfast. Why, is that a crime in this day and age Lantern?" Magnus quipped back in a monotone voice.

"Eating breakfast isn't a crime…but you being here is!" GL shouted which caused the Titans to look at both him and Magnus strangely.

"Yo dude, what's going on? What kinda crime is it for him to be here?" Beast Boy asked.

Superman walked forward, wanting to explain to the Titans what John had told them earlier. "It's simple really. Magnus here is an ancient destroyer destined to end all of creation in the multiverse." The Titans all grew looks of surprise on their faces as the shadow figure seemed interested in the revelation. Magnus just sighed again as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the man of steel like he was a total idiot.

"Where did you hear that bunch of bull from boy scout?" Magnus asked.

"From the guardians of Oa themselves." Green Lantern replied. Magnus looked at him, starting to get slightly annoyed. "They showed me a copy of the Scrolls of Magna. The scrolls tell of how you'll destroy everything."

"Really? And was this a _PERFECT_ copy and possibly a fully translated one that wasn't done half-assed either. If I remember correctly, the guardians of Oa can be quite full of themselves and don't bother to correct any mistakes they make. They prefer to let their pet Lanterns do that for them." Magnus said snidely as he crossed his arms. He wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Hey, don't you dare insult the guardians that way!" Green Lantern demanded.

"Oh yeah, well then don't you dare spit out such useless garbage from a poor copy of the Scrolls of Magna that are also poorly translated!" Magnus then starred off into space. "I should know, I've seen their copy of the Scrolls. Really low quality workmanship there. Hell, Dr. Fate has an even better quality copy of the scrolls and with a much better translation. Maybe you should give them a read sometime." Everyone looked at Magnus and then at Dr. Fate who just nodded.

"It's true. The scrolls which the guardians have are not the best copies available nor the best translated. I, on the other hand, have a near perfect copy of the scrolls plus they are almost fully translated." The others looked at the sorcerer and blinked. Fate took this as his cue to continue. "You see, it is the destiny of _A_ Magnus to destroy all of creation. Not just Magnus in general."

"Tin Head's right. It's the destiny of the First Magnus, the original one from six thousand years ago, that is supposed to deal the final blow. Not me. I'm just a descendant of his. Though, we descendants can fall into corruption if we let our hearts walk the path of evil." Magnus added.

The Titans and JLU thought about this for a moment and then looked back at both Magnus and Dr. Fate. They wanted more answers and it would seem that Fate had them.

"Magnus, please, stop calling me that ridiculous name." Fate asked his friend.

"What, mother laughed when I told her about it this morning. She was the one who thought it up after all. And better me than onii-san. He'd shoot first then insult you later." Dr. Fate thought about that and had to agree. While Alex's mother did create that nickname she only did it out of fun. Edward, Alex's older brother, on the other hand would have just beat the crap out of anyone instead of call them names.

"Just a second." Batman asked as he stepped forward. "You said that it was the job of the First Magnus to end creation. And that he first appeared over six thousand years ago. If it's the job of the first…then what does that make you?" The others looked at Magnus for an answer and the Rider laughed lightly.

"My, my, aren't we the perceptive one? Very well, if you must know, I'm the thirteenth Magnus. Also known as Creations Ender…well, that's more of a nickname given to every Magnus so that's one name I can't really escape until the First is taken down. Now," Magnus began to look at everyone sternly from behind his helmet. "Can I please go and eat? I'm starving here."

"Oh no, you're coming with us. You're going to be put into a special cell until we can decide what to do with you." Shayera told him as Green Lantern began to float back up, preparing to take Magnus back to the Metro Tower. Magnus though had a different idea.

"Sorry bird lady, but mother always said never go anywhere with strangers." With that said, Magnus opened up the Magnadriver and drew another card from the MagnaDivider. He then raised his left hand and pressed it against the green energy field. "_Douza__Uru_ _Zazaado_!" Multiple wolf howls could be heard as Magnus fired an energy blast in the shape of three wolf heads into the energy bubble, breaking it open and allowing Magnus to fall back to the ground. He then slid the card into the driver and closed it.

"**AdventAbility:****Invisible!**" – Magnadriver

With that, the power of the Magnadriver covered Magnus in red energy streams until the Rider vanished from sight. The power of invisibility, granting the Rider a quick escape, allowed him to slip away unnoticed by Superman as the heroes began to look for the Rider frantically.

"Damn it, where'd he get to?" Shayera shouted out.

"I don't know." Superman replied as he looked around. He then came to a small conclusion and faced the others. "Okay people, here's the drill. Until we can learn more about this guy, we are to think of him as a possible threat. If you see him, bring him in. Don't kill him, just arrest him."

"And what if he doesn't want to cooperate?" Robin asked though he already knew the answer.

"Then do whatever it takes to bring him down hard so that we can detain him until we can fully clear his story." Superman finished. The others nodded though Dr. Fate just sighed heavily. He knew Alex was going to have it rough for a long time to come. The Titans and JLU then left the scene as the police arrested the robbers and went about their morning business.

But as they left the figure in the shadows stepped forward to reveal himself. He was clad in a black body suit with silver armor plating on his shoulders, forearms and lower legs. His waist was wrapped within a silver utility belt and his head was covered in a black and orange half-n-half mask with a single eye slot on the left side. He looked into the direction of the rooftops ahead of him and noticed the familiar form of Magnus watching as the League and Titans left.

"Well now, it seems we have a new player. Maybe it's time I introduced myself to him, wouldn't you say so my dear?" the man asked a person behind him. Stepping from out of the shadows was none other than Tala. The witch walked over to the armored man and smiled as she looked him in his eye.

"Whatever you say…_baby_."

—

(_Planet__Majeir_)

Located in a distant part of the Milky Way Galaxy, a planet floated around another star similar to the one of the Sol Solar System. This star had only four planets surrounding it though and each one was different from the last. The second planet from this host star was just right for life creating conditions and on this planet lived some of the most dangerous beings in the universe; so dangerous in fact that there were orders for them to be executed on sight if they were discovered in any peace loving systems.

The planet, known as Majeir, is the home world of the Majin. Its surface was fifty percent covered in water, twenty percent covered in ice, and the remaining thirty percent divided up between lush forests and jungles and desolate deserts and wastelands. Located in one of the large lush jungles stood a mountain range that reached high into the sky, almost touching the clouds. Many different species of birds, flying mammals and flying reptiles were everywhere in the sky, hunting both insects and each other.

Carved out of the side of one of the mountains, which also happened to be an extinct volcano, was the imperial palace of the Majin Emperor. The front of the palace was closed with golden ornate doors. The doorways were guarded by fierce looking solid gold statues that looked like demonic creatures that were half dog/half dragon. Inside the palace was the imperial court room where the Majin Emperor sat at his throne, his two daughters standing next to him, each one to one side of him. Standing behind them, keeping a very watchful eye on everything, was another Majin but this one was bigger than any other Majin around and look like it was built out of solid stone.

The two princesses were smaller and much more curvier than the other Majin in the room, giving hints of their gender. The eldest of the two was colored a light teal blue color and she had blue eyes. She had two small curved horns on her head that curved backwards. Unlike most of her kind, she had no tail and made sure not to let it bother her. She wore jewelry and a white toga-like dress on her body. Majin bodies closely resemble an armored human body so not much difference. She watched as her father talked with some of the other Majin that wished to head to Earth to fight the newly appeared Magnus.

On the other side of the Majin Emperor was his youngest daughter. She wore the exact same clothes and jewelry on her body as well and also sported no tail. Her scaly skin was red instead of blue and she bore bright red eyes. Unlike her sister, she only had one horn on her head the stood up like a small spike and was only about four inches long. Her father, the Emperor, was a dark royal green color but wore a mixture of silver and gold armor over his body.

His shoulder armor was round and silver with gold trimmings as were his arm and lower leg guards. He had a long strong tail that was covered in golden spiked armor plates that ended at the tip of the tail. He also wore a solid gold chest plate with silver trim that had a red cape attached at the collar bone armor. He also wore a gold battle helmet on his head which had three holes in the top to allow his three horns to exit freely. The look on his face was more soft and sullen as he was far older than other Majin. His wise old face wore a look of worry as he listened to his soldiers.

"My lord, we should not delay. We must strike now before this Magnus grows too powerful for even our most experienced warriors!" one Majin soldier shouted which was echoed by the many of the other soldiers.

"Don't be silly." another Majin retorted. The other Majin looked at him as he spoke up. "Sure, we could face this Magnus and beat him easily if we outnumber him. And that's if he hasn't achieved his true potential yet. But we must also contend with the other warriors that the Earth is protected by. Not to mention the Green Lantern Corp."

All of the soldiers began to argue about what to do while the emperor just sighed heavily. He did not care much for emotional disputes among his troops. His two daughters looked at him as did his huge warrior behind him.

"Father," the eldest daughter began. The emperor looked up to her while her younger sister and her fathers' guard looked at her as well. "I believe we should send a scout to test the strength of this new Magnus."

"How so, my child?" the emperor asked, the old dragon paying rapt attention.

"Well, this Magnus must be new and, from what we've been told by our current hidden scout, seems to be weaker than the past five Magnus before him. That and…" she trailed off and looked at her father's troops who suddenly stopped arguing with one another and listened to what she was saying.

"Princess Lilandra, let us soldiers worry about battle tactics. The only thing a tailless female should worry about is royal politics. So you and Princess Femine should not worry about Magnus." one of the bigger Majin spoke up. This one had a huge scar over his right eye which showed that he was full of battle experience. The emperor quickly gave this Majin a stern glare and his guard let loose an angered growl in protest.

"You listen here you low level trash! Never insult the Princess in such a way again! All you're doing is showing your lack of faith in their leadership skills as future rulers of the empire and also your lack of faith in your emperor's trust in them!" the giant Majin bellowed which caused all of the soldiers to cower in fear. The older princess looked up and smiled lightly as the big Majin came to her defense.

"Thank you very much, Desoto." Lilandra said, thanking her father's most trusted soldier.

"Desoto…" the emperor began, everyone now paying attention to him. "Lilandra is correct. We should test this Magnus. Besides, our race is not as bloodthirsty as it once was. Maybe we can somehow convince this new Magnus to let our people live in peace."

"But sire, were you not the one who ordered the attack on the Earthlings?" Desoto asked calmly which the emperor replied to with a gentle shaking of his head.

"No, old friend. I did not. Whoever sent them there seems to have a strong following within the clans." The emperor then looked down to the front row of soldiers in front of him and motioned for a Majin warrior, gold in color and wearing black armor, to come forward. "My faithful lieutenant, please come forward."

The lieutenant did as told and approached the emperor, taking a knee as he bowed before his lord. "What is thy bidding my master?" the gold Majin asked which the emperor lightly smiled at for this soldiers' obedience.

"Lieutenant Relger, please come closer. This is a secret I must tell you." Relger did as told and came up to the throne and leaned over. The emperor quietly whispered something in the lieutenants' ear and after a few seconds, with a quick salute of respect, Relger headed out of the royal chambers and onto the mission that his emperor has asked of him.

"My lord, what did you request of Relger?" Desoto asked. When the emperor wanted something secret done, Desoto was usually asked to do so. So this was a first for the big Majin guard.

"I have sent him on a secret mission. But do not worry my friend for I have a different assignment for you." Desoto was quick to his knee and bowed both politely and obediently to his emperor.

"Whatever it is that you wish for my lord, you need but ask and I shall grant it." The emperor just smiled softly as did his two daughters at the sign of Desoto's loyalty to the royal family.

—

— **Jump City: Roof Tops —**

Watching the Justice League leave with the Titans in tow, Magnus waited until the crowd below also slowly dispersed as well before walking over the roof top he was currently standing on. 'Man and I thought all of those blasted devil hunters were a pain in the ass_._' he thought as he walked over to a doorway that would lead back into the building that he was on. As he was about to grab onto the handle he quickly stopped and lifted his head. He could easily tell that he was not alone and, slowly, brought his hand down to the MagnaDivider, preparing to draw out a card if need be. He then instantly jumped to his left as a pair of kunai came flying down at him, the sharp dagger-like weapons embedding themselves into the concrete. Landing in a roll and quickly getting back to his feet, Magnus already had the MagnaDriver opened up and a card out in his hand, preparing to slide it in.

"Easy there my friend, no need to be so hasty in using that card right this moment." A voice called out from the shadows, causing Magnus to look over at a small water tower a few feet away from him.

Watching the shadows carefully, he soon noticed an armored individual slowly coming forward with a beautiful young woman following him. He instantly recognized the woman from the robbery a couple of weeks earlier and knew that something bad was about to happen. Taking a stance to show that he had his guard up, Magnus kept the card close to his belt as he kept a close eye on his two guests.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Magnus demanded.

"I see, straight to the point. I like that in a warrior. Though, showing your hand so early on in the game is just so…brash and immature. It shows me that you have a long way to go at being a true warrior." the man said.

"Like I care what you think. And besides, I prefer peaceful methods if at all possible and only fight if my opponent does not leave any other choice." Magnus replied sarcastically. The man noticed this and sighed a bit as he kept his hands folded behind his back, the woman standing next to him while holding onto his left arm.

"I see, pretty droll really. You have so much untapped potential and yet you waste it on mundane things such as peace and kindness."

"Your point being…what?" Magnus asked.

"My point is that I can show you a world where you can be respected and feared at the same time. You have a power that demands respect but you lack the will and the drive to use such power for its true purpose. Come with me and I can show you what you are truly capable of. I can help you find your true calling."

"Like I care about power." Magnus said as he slid the card into his driver and closed it.

"**AdventStrike:****Soutenjuu!**" In a flash of red light a high tech gun appeared and set itself in Magnus's hand. He then raised it and aimed the weapon at the two beings before him and narrowed his eyes behind his helmet.

"Now I'll ask one last time. Who are you?" he asked coldly as the Soutenjuu began to make a humming sound, its power slowly building up.

"Do forgive my rudeness. I really should have introduced myself sooner." the man said as he then stepped forward a bit. "I, my boy, am called Slade. Though I am also known by other people as Deathstroke the Terminator. But Slade will do just fine." He then motioned to the woman behind him, "And this lovely young lady is my newest assistant, Tala."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." Tala said as she performed a small curtsy. Slade then looked back at Magnus and gave him a stern stare.

"And you my dear boy, who might you be?"

"Touri sugari no Kamen Rider da. Oboetoke!" Magnus replied in Japanese.

"A passing-through Masked Rider…interesting. And here I thought that the legendary Kamen Riders of Japan were nothing more than a mere myth." Slade said as he cupped his mask covered chin in his hand as he pondered this small revelation. "And I take it that you will not accept my offer?"

"It's tempting…" Magnus took his blaster into his left hand and then drew out three more cards, one of which looked like his image doing a multi-shot attack, another with his image with a blurred streak behind it and another blank card like one of the three he had used on Tala and her friends a couple of weeks earlier. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. Proving the Justice League and that Green Lantern wrong is just so much more fun than being a villain."

Slade narrowed his eye and sighed as he raised his hand up. "Pity." He then snapped his fingers and, in an instant, a horde of his personal robot ninja's appeared and surrounded the young Rider. Slade then looked at his soldiers and ordered, "Kill him."

The robots did as their master commanded and instantly attacked the Rider who just aimed his blaster into the sky and slid one of his three cards into his driver and closed. "Sorry, but not today."

"**AdventStrike:****Blast!**"

In a show of power and skill, Magnus let loose a volley of crimson colored energy shots into the air which then rained down and slammed into the robot soldiers, blasting holes right through them. As Slade and Tala were distracted, Magnus jumped up into the air and flicked the blank card that he had in his hand straight at Slade, the card embedding itself into the center of his mask.

"Master, quick, you must remove that card!" Tala cried out.

"What do you ?" Slade was down on the ground instantly as his body surged with energy that crippled him for a moment until the card ejected itself from his head and flew back into Magnus's hand.

"Baby, are you ok?" Tala asked as she knelt down and began to help Slade to his feet.

He looked up on top of the water tower and spotted Magnus looking down at him and then showing him the card. The card was no longer blank as an image of a head shot of Slade appeared with his 'S' symbol appearing behind his body on the card. The top of the card read 'AdventForm' like those of the one that Magnus had of Tala, Atomic Skull and Killer Frost. Magnus then put the card into his MagnaDivider and then opened his driver and slid his third card into it before closing it. Slade just glared at him angrily for having been made a fool of so easily.

"Sorry pal, but I have to go now."

"**AdventAbility:****Clock****Up!**"

In a flash he was gone in a blur of red and black as he raced away from the scene, leaving a disgruntled Slade and Tala there to begin scheming on how they would get their revenge on the Rider. Slade was not one to be made a fool of and he would be damned if he was going to let some rookie Kamen Rider beet him with nothing more than a few cards. He swore it.

—

— **Jump City: The Blackbird Café (3 Days Later) —**

"Thank you for inviting me to your favorite café, Raven." Starfire said as she and Raven made their way towards Raven's favorite hangout spot. They had taken a few hours off from patrolling and decided to go out in civilian form so as to just relax and take a break.

"You're welcome Starfire. Just remember, in public you need to call me Rachel while I refer to you as Kory." Raven reminded her alien friend who smiled while she nodded in reply.

The Titans had spent the past few days doing their usual routine of fighting evil but they also had to start keeping an eye out for Kamen Rider Magnus. None of them knew if he could be trusted or not and they weren't sure of his history as a fabled destroyer. But Raven was considered a destroyer of worlds herself and yet her friends gave her a chance. So she wanted to try and return the favor and give someone else a chance, if at least to explain themselves.

As they walked into the café the girls soon noticed that it was pretty slow inside which is what Raven preferred. She didn't like it when it was busy as she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Noticing Rachel come in, Cindy made her way over to her and soon noticed Kory standing next to her. Rachel looked over to the podium and saw her friend heading their way and smiled lightly.

"Hey Rae, welcome back." Cindy said as she started leading them over to Rachel's personal table.

"Thanks. Oh, this is my friend, Kory Anders."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kory replied with a smile. Cindy smiled as well as she greeted her back.

"Like-wise." She then turned back to Rachel, "Oh Rae, I almost forgot. Your friend from before is here and he's also sitting at your table, again."

Rachel looked at her and then looked over to the table in question and, sure enough, Alex was sitting there while reading a book and taking a sip of tea from a cup. She noticed the title of the book which read 'Myths and Legends of Ancient Spirits' and smiled inwardly. Stopping his reading, Alex soon noticed that he was no longer alone and looked up to see Rachel there with Cindy and another girl that looked familiar to him.

"Well, well, it's been a while since I saw you last." Alex said as he got up and let the two girls take a seat, Kory at the end and Rachel in the middle. Cindy then placed a couple extra menus on the table and left to get Rachel her regular cup of tea and a book of poetry. "How have you been, Rachel?"

"Not bad, just the usual." She then gave him a small serious look and Alex quirked his eyebrow, wondering if he did something wrong. "You never called me." she told him and he nodded as he understood why she gave him that look.

"Sorry about that, my dear. I've been a bit busy with family business. My mother is planning on holding a tour here in Jump City sometime in a couple of months so she's had me going back and forth to different concert halls trying to book one of them ahead of time and set up ticket sales." This caught both the interest of Rachel and Kory at hearing that.

Cindy came back over and handed Rachel her tea and even brought over an extra glass for Kory just in case and then set the book down. Seeing the group having a conversation, she left them to themselves and would be back over in a few minutes to take their order.

"New friend, is your mother a fashion designer or a model?" Kory asked. Alex gave her a bit of a strange look at the way she had asked him her question.

"Sorry, Kory is…from a different country so her English isn't completely perfect." Rachel said in a mock lie that was, in a way, true. She couldn't exactly tell him that Kory was actually an alien princess from another world.

"Oh, I see. Well then, Miss…what was your name again, my dear?"

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Kory Anders." Kory replied with a bright smile. She just loved to make new friends.

"It's okay. My name is Alexander Raiker. But my friends just call me Alex." he said as he returned the smile. "Well, to answer your question from earlier, no she is not. My mother is actually a retired pop singer from Japan. My father is a very well known manager and owns an international music company and my mother was once one of his clients. They fell in love and got married and, soon after my mother had both me and my older brother, she retired. We make a pretty good living due to my dad's business and my mother does do a few comeback tours every so often."

"Really, your mom is a famous Japanese singer?" Rachel asked, now interested.

"Of course. But she's also famous here in the states as well as she sings songs in both English and Japanese." he told them and noticed the amazed look in Kory's eyes as she thought about wanting to meet his mother. "Though, she came out of retirement for a small while after having my little sister and works as her music coach. The two of them even perform as a duet a lot as well."

"What are their names?" Kory asked. She wanted to know so that she could probably have Robin help her find some of their music later so that she could listen to some of it.

"Well, my mother's name is Megumi Raiker and my sister's name is Sana Raiker. As for my father, his name is Marcus Raiker and my brother's name is Edward Raiker. My brother is a bit of a nut-case sometimes but he's learning to take over the family business from my father when the time comes."

"I see," Rachel said as she took a sip of her tea. She didn't know why, but she liked hearing about Alex's family and sat there while listening to him talk about them. Kory also found his stories interesting and she too also took a sip of her tea as well. She wasn't much of a tea person but she did not want to insult Rachel or her favorite café.

—

— **Jump City: Town Square —**

As the people of Jump City were going about their business, a magical pentagram began to form on the ground in the center of the street. Glowing an eerie blue color before glowing red and then black, the people looked on in bewilderment until energy began to pour out of the pentagram. The people began to back away and then noticed four draconic figures step out. The Majin had come back once more. The first three of the Majin all wore standard battle armor that was colored in silver with shoulder armor, gauntlets, leg armor, a chest plate and a leather loin cloth. Each one of them had a set of two curved horns jutting out from their foreheads and all three of them held a brutal looking battle axe in their hands. They ranged in colors of red, green and bronze.

The fourth Majin, somewhat bigger than the other three, was silver in color and wore gold armor and had a strange insignia etched onto his left chest plate. He had two long spike horns jutting foreword, both horn crackling with what appeared to be electricity. Flowing from his back was a long cape that reached down to his knees, the long cape fluttering about in the wind. He had a huge broadsword sheathed in its scabbard that was strapped to his left hip. The people, seeing the monsters appear before them, began to run for their lives as the four Majin opened their mouths and let loose powerful balls of energy fly off and slam into buildings and cars. Explosions rang around the city as the Majin went on the attack. They had only one thing in mind, to draw out Kamen Rider Magnus and destroy him.

—

— **Blackbird Café —**

Kory and Raven were enjoying a small laugh after Alex had told them a funny story when the two of them felt their T-Coms beginning to vibrate. Both of them wore looks of irritation (well, Raven was more irate while Star was just sad that the fun had to end) as they took their T-Coms and opened them up.

"Great, just when we were starting to relax." Rachel complained.

Alex saw them opening up the familiar devices and remembered what had happened during his last encounter with Rachel. He knew that she was Raven of the Teen Titans so she figured that one of the regular bad guys was causing trouble. That was when he heard the all too familiar revving sound in his head, signaling him to the appearance of the Majin.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?" Alex asked as he got up and handed Cindy his card, offering to pay for their meal this time.

"It's...well…you see…" Rachel tried to explain until the wall to the café was demolished before them as a car was thrown through the wall and into the building. The patrons there screamed their heads off as they ran out of the building, fleeing for their lives. '_Great__…__just__great._' Raven complained to herself. She looked back at Alex and gave him a small pleading look. "Okay, look, your about to see something but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Sure, but what is it?" He got his answer as both Rachel and Kory were covered in dark energy for a moment before the energy dispersed, leaving the two girls clad in their Titans' uniforms. Raven and Starfire then looked back at him and he just smiled. "I get it. I won't say a word."

"Thank you, friend Alex." Starfire thanked him as she took off and flew through the hole in the wall.

"She's right, thanks." Raven said.

"Don't worry about it. Now go be a heroine and let me worry about getting these people out of here." Raven nodded and she too was then off and flying out to the battle outside as she could already hear what sounded like Star fighting a powerful opponent.

After a moment Alex then turned around and noticed that the café's employees were still inside and decided to get to work. The employees looked at him as his eyes glowed a bright ethereal blue color as did his bodily aura. As they continued to look at him they soon felt their eye lids getting heavier and, after a few seconds, they all quickly passed out.

"That's good. Though, I better erase their memories of seeing me doing that while I'm at it." Doing just that, his body was then covered in glowing blue rune symbols and then he said aloud another spell. "**Goolu****Lujuna!**" In an instant the workers of the café were teleported out of the building and to a safe location a few hundred feet away.

He then heard a few screams outside and also heard a few yells and roars, signaling the arrival of the other Titans. He looked out of the window and noticed that their opponents were four powerful Majin. Summoning the MagnaDriver, he then opened it up and slid in his transformation card and then closed the driver back up.

"Henshin!"

"**Adventation:****Magnus!**"

In an instant he was covered in his armor by the four energy cards that had appeared and converged upon his body. His driver then shot out the red rectangular energy plate which then separated and slammed into his helmet, filling his armor with color while his eye lenses glowed green while the rune symbol for Magnus glowed rightly on his forehead for a moment, signaling the completion of his transformation.

"Well then, it's time I got to work." Magnus said as he took out a card while going through the back of the building. He didn't want the Titans, especially Raven and Starfire, to see him coming from the front of the building. It would only lead them to get even more suspicious of him.

Coming out from the back door, Magnus then jumped high into the air and landed on the roof, making his way to the edge of the building to see one of the smaller Majin grab Cyborg by his leg and throw him right into a giant green T-Rex, knocking the two of them down for the moment. He then noticed a second Majin fighting against Terra and Robin who using a combination of exploding discs, birdarangs and Geokenisis against the powerful alien kaijin. He then noticed Starfire flinging starbolts and shooting eyebeams at a third Majin, the bronze brute shielding its head with its gauntlet covered arms. He then noticed Raven taking on the lead Majin in a show of force of alien magic against dark magic.

Taking out a card and sliding it into the driver and then closing it, he took aim at the Majin currently battling Starfire and jumped up into the air before coming down in the form of a flying sidekick.

"**Final****AdventStrike:****Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnus!**"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

—

**Toku Warrior: **

Wow, a release for this series after about a year of no updates for it. Chapter 2 introduces Slade and also brings the AdventForm count up to 4 for the moment for Magnus. But how will he be able to fight against the Majin when he has both the Justice League and the Titans going after him as well? I can say this for sure, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Be on the look out as he will also make Form cards out of some of the heroes as well. And prepare yourselves the battles start to get bigger and relationships start to form.

I would like to thank those who PMed me about this story and asking me if I was going to continue it. If anyone notices, I used some of the spells from the series, Mahou Sentai MagiRanger for this chapter. Many spells that Alex and the others will use will be from both that series and the Harry Potter series, that's a ton of spells. Well, this chapter will lead up into a big Majin battle and then to our first Titans VS Magnus battle as well. And then we'll get a surprise introduction to a couple of new characters next chapter as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, please remember, R&R. Take care now.


End file.
